1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps for illumination purpose and, more particularly, relates to an improved LED table lamp capable of automatically adjusting light intensity.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have enabled the LEDs to be widely used as a light source in electrical appliances and electronic devices. LEDs are also used as table lamps.
In use, the LEDs work in a stable state and light emitted form the LEDs illuminate a working surface. Generally, the LED table lamp includes an adjusting knob, the user adjusts the light intensity on the working surface by adjusting the knob manually. However, it may be inconvenient for the user to adjust the light intensity in real time when the brightness of the surroundings often changes.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED table lamp which overcomes the above described shortcomings.